


THOUGHTS FOR MY LAST AFTERNOON

by wellmet



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellmet/pseuds/wellmet
Summary: What Bodie was thinking in the episode 'Close Quarters' A poem





	THOUGHTS FOR MY LAST AFTERNOON

**Author's Note:**

> A poem inspired by the episode 'Close Quarters'

THOUGHTS FOR MY LAST AFTERNOON  
Meretseger 1989

I never gave much thought  
To where I might die.  
In a dark alley - in the African bush.  
Running for the last bus!  
It never seemed to matter before.  
But lately, somehow, it's become important  
That is should be a good death.

I've never much valued the opinions of others,  
It was enough that I knew what I did and why.  
If they judged me harshly or kindly  
I cared not.  
A homeless mercenary has no honour  
To defend - just his life to keep.

But your opinion has come to mean a lot to me,  
I care what value you put upon my name.  
With this new-found honour of mine I care.  
And suddenly my last afternoon on Earth  
Is too short to tell you all the things  
I want to say to you.

Standing here, staring across the fields,  
I see your face and wish you could hear  
The thoughts I send, "Come soon, come soon."  
And if you are too late, if I have failed  
Fire no volleys over my grave but weep for me  
That you did not hear my words of fond farewell.

I have brought others, innocents, to die with me  
And a dog to lie at my feet.  
The jackals bay about my Fate - hungry.  
Hungry for my death and of those within my care.  
Fail me not as I shall not fail to try  
To keep them safe until you come.

So I will wait upon your coming,   
My friend, my partner (my lover).  
Will you call my name? And smile?  
And hide your love as I must do.  
So we might share, together,  
Another afternoon.

** the line 'And a dog to lie at my feet' evokes, for me, the tombs you see in old churches with a dog tucked under the feet of the fallen warrior.   
Dieing while running for the last bus is something Doyle said.


End file.
